blessed_the_next_generation_of_the_warren_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the last-born daughter born to Patty Halliwell, and the first and only child to Sam Wilder. She's the youngest sister to Prue (I), Piper and Phoebe. Because the relationship of Sam and Patty was forbidden, she was left at a church and later, adopted by the Matthews family. Paige was unaware of her Wiccan legacy and power because she was adopted until Prue's death, her eldest sister, in 2001. She later met Piper and Phoebe, reconstituing the Charmed Ones, and starting her magical journey. At first, her relationship with Piper was rocky, reminding the relationship of Prue and Phoebe while the latter was more welcoming. Over the years, their sisterly bonding grew stronger. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell, a Mortal whom she had three kids. The twins, Tamora and Kathrine and Henry Mitchell Jr, their adopted son. History Early Life Paige was born on August 2nd, 1977 to Patty Halliwell. Unlike the first three daughters Patty had with her mortal husband Victor Bennett, Paige was fathered by Patty's whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Patty initially wanted to keep the baby and raise her along with Prue, Piper and Phoebe, however, in those days, it was not only forbidden, but unthinkable for a witch and a whitelighter to be romantically involved. So, in order to protect both Paige and themselves, they took her to a church and left her with a nun, who promised to give her to a good family. Patty's only request was that Paige's name start with the letter P, something that the nun also agreed too. She was then given the name, Paige. She was adopted by the Matthews, a couple unable to have child. Paige lead a mortal life, unware of magic. Teenage Years Paige was a troubled teenager who got into a lot of troubles. She had the bad habits to drink, smoke or skipping classes on daily basis. Eventually, it lead Paige to be expelled the day her parents died. They died when Paige was seventeen when a truck swerved into the wrong lane and hit them. Out of fear, she orbed out of the car, forcing to watch her parents's car exploded. After that accident, Paige changed drastically, working harder to have great grades and changing of group of friends. She was then accepted into the university of Berkley thanks to her good grades and an essay she wrote about her parents's death. Finally, she graduated with a degree in the social worker. Charmed Life Paige felt drawn to the Halliwell, believing to be related to them until she learnt that Patty died more than twenty years ago. She went to Prudence's funeral, greeting Phoebe who had a premonition of Paige being attacked by Shax. She later, with Cole, witnessed Shax's attack and was surprised when Paige orbed out of way. Piper and Phoebe discovered later that Paige Before Blessed Paige retired from her duty as a Charmed Ones but still an active Whitelighter with few charges. She still happily married to Henry, and still a kind of teacher for the kids whenever they need to. Physical Appareance Personality A lot of people pointed out the similarities between Paige and Prue. She is stubborn and strong-willed woman who isn't afraid to speak up her mind. Paige is someone very independant because being an only child, but still loving and caring toward her family. Paige is someone impulsive but over the years, she grown wiser. Like most of the Halliwell, Paige is someone witty and sarcastic, and described herself as the cool Aunt. However, when it comes to her children, Paige isn't afraid to put some limits. Powers and Abilities Paige is a Whitelighter-Witch as well a Charmed Ones. She possess the basic abilities of a Witch along with Whitelighter powers such as Orbing, Glamouring, Hovering, Photokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking and Omnilingualism. Aside from that powers, Paige possess the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orb Shield. Relationship Henry Mitchell Henry is Paige husband she met when she tried to protect one of her charge. They fell in love and Paige loved him enough to tell him that she was a Witch. Both struggled with their relationship because of Paige's magic and Henry being a Mortal. However, they overcome this difficulty and eventually married. He's the father of their three children. After the Ultimate Battle, Paige struggled before fiding a balance between her magic life and her mortal life. After the birth of the twin, the magic been an issue again but they work things out. Currently, both of them loved each other more than everything. Tamora Mitchell Tamora and Paige had a rocky relation ship, despite loving each other very much. Since Tamora was a teenager, their relationship become more chaotic as Tamora started to experience magic more but especially to learn the rules. Tamora and Paige had a lot of fight because of Tamora's way to use her powers, which lead Paige to distrust Tamora when it comes to magic. As Blessed continues, they still have a strained relationship. Kathrine Mitchell Kathrine is the child that Paige is the closer to. Kat is someone easy to be with because even if she has a strong personality, she still someone sweet and calm who isn't impulsive. They love each other more than anything, and hang out together. Paige never reproached Kathrine's way of life and to not being involved in Magic, despite not approving it. Paige tries to be the most supportive mother while Kat tries to play the matchmaker between Tamora and Paige. Henry Mitchell Jr Henry and Paige has a very good relationship with him. She shared with him her passion for painting and drawing, and always supported him. Paige is proud of HJ because despite being a Mortal, HJ always wanted to do the right thing and help people. However, their main issue is that Paige want to keep him away from magic because of the danger. Other relationships Trivia * She is the Godmother of Wyatt Halliwell, her oldest nephew. * She is the only one of the sister to gave birth to twins but also to adopt a child. * She is the only sister do not gave P-name to her daughters and to not gave them the Halliwell surname. category:Blessed Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Parents